Pretenders
by Keepcalmforlove
Summary: Everyone wants to be popular; some want it more then others. People like Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas . There's one thing they all agreed on; they'd make it to the top. They'd be the most popular group in school. People would want to be friends with them, want to be them. So they did some bad things to get to the top, and they wrote those things in a journal. Every little thing.


**So here is my new multichapter gmw fanfiction. I'm going to update torture to the heart once I get more ideas or prompts (you can send me them at my tumblr hartbreakerx). So if you know me there will be some lucaya so if you don't ship it sorry but it won't be very big. This is more of a prologue type chapter since it's mainly filler but the rest will be better. Please read the rest of the authors note at the end ~**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters. If you see anything similar (not including the title) to the book __Pretenders __by Lisi Harrison it probably came from there. This is an au Girl Meets World similar to the book Pretenders but not exactly like it. I don't own the book either. Please do not think I do or think I stole it because it is copyrighted and I would never do something like that._

xx

Riley Matthews applies the bright red lipstick to her lips in hopes of looking older. That is only her first step though; she must use every single bit of makeup she could find and smash it against her face. She was smart enough to make it look even and somewhat natural, but anyone could tell she wore too much for a fourteen year old. Kind of like they could tell she was trying too hard simply by the curled hair which was put in a ponytail that had to have taken hours to do. Riley strived for perfection and strived to look three years older than she actually was. There were many reasons why, maybe it was because at the age of fourteen she still look twelve, or maybe it was for the reason that all eighth grade she was told she looked like a toddler. Those were some possibilities; the real reason you ask about? Well it's all for popularity; if you have the right look you could easily become popular (that's what she thought at least).

That may be why she bought the silly outfit she was currently wearing. It was cute; on her it looked decent but yet again as if she was trying too hard. That's why she had such a frown when she looked in my mirror. She was angry it didn't show her curves or make her look older (it seems as though she is constantly forgetting she _isn't _curvy and _is _young). She goes to school wearing it nonetheless. It was her first day of her freshmen year; she was a high schooler now. Who cares if she dumped all her middle school friends and if she dressed and acted completely different. _It was high school. _She wanted to be a better, cooler, Riley Matthews. This was how she would try to achieve it.

xx

Maya Hart runs down to the diner her mother works at in hopes of getting some food before going to school. She didn't care for school, never did. That's why she doesn't understand why so many people freak out over high school. It's the same thing but a different name. She doesn't understand the hype, kind of like how she doesn't understand why so many people change themselves completely coming into it. It's her first day and she's wearing the same outfit she wore at least once a week in eighth grade. She saw the glares girls gave her as she walked to the diner; she thought it was because of her clothes when in reality girls are jealous that she is so pretty and doesn't even have to try.

These thoughts leave her mind just as quickly as they enter them because she genuinely doesn't care. All she cares about in the moment is getting some pancakes before class starts; which she does. She chows on the dollar pancakes as quickly as she does and tries to escape before her mother can wish her good luck. She loves her mother but she doesn't love the red lipstick that would stain her cheeks once her mother kisses her. She didn't want her first period spent asking random girls if they had any make up remover. With her reputation they would assume the worst.

Her reputation you may ask? Well hers isn't the best. Everyone knows that her family life isn't the best, they could tell by the flip phone she carries around and that she wears the same clothes constantly. That isn't the real reason why they assumed the worst (though it is part of it). It is mainly because she is so immature and constantly got in trouble. Burning homework, dancing on tables, not to mention the rumors Missy Bradford spread about it. Missy always tried to grow up quickly, Maya was the opposite. That's only part of the reason why they hate each other. Maya was always Missy's choice victim, telling people she made out with guys she met on the street and lost her virginity at twelve. These rumors started because yeah Maya is a bit flirty, so is Missy. It's not Maya's fault guys liked her better then Missy, she had such a better personality. Since Missy was the most popular girl in her school at the time everyone shied away from Maya. She didn't care though, she didn't like hanging around girls like them. Who only talked about how they hated other girls and the boys they liked. She still didn't care that she had no friends in this new school. She didn't care at all.

xx

Farkle Minkus had always been the smart kid in his class, by the time he was in the seventh grade he had seven hundred A's. He only ever got A's though. In Middle school A's were the highest of grades (though he wished for an A+ and that's why he desperately wanted to go to High School) and he never got lower than an A. That's what made him special; his powerful brain. He had other good qualities though, boy was he a flirt. Even with the same hair cut he had for years and the hideous turtle necks he wore he still got the ladies attention. Maybe it was because he flirted with almost every girl he found worthy, but it came to the point where going out girls would smirk and call him to them. He was very popular in middle school, of course it helped that his family was rich. He had a private jet! Though he never even thought that was part of the reason why he had so many friends. Poor little Farkle.

You could imagine his surprise when he went to high school and he didn't have kids coming up to say hi to him. He always had his friends coming to greet him, yet here he was being shoved around and ignored. He looked around the group of kids trying to find someone to spend his first day with. Freshmen like him were easy to pick out, and you could tell who wasn't by the kids who already knew where to go. He said hello to them all though, and they all looked at him weirdly or said some rude comment back.

Poor little Farkle Minkus with the bowl haircut and the orange turtlenecks was all alone. This was a new thing for the innocent boy; he had never been alone a day in his life. Now he was stuck roaming the halls lost looking for his homeroom. He didn't even know how much worse this would get.

xx

Lucas Friar just moved to New York a week ago, coming from Texas it had been a completely different environment. He grew up in a small town where everyone knew each other, and he lived in a big house with a farm. His life was good there; he was friends with everyone and loved all the horses he had. One of his dads got a better job in New York causing them to move. So here he was barely having a bed in their much smaller house going to a new school. At least it was High School, everyone in his class would be new. He doubted it would have been like school back home, if there was a new student it would be a huge surprise and everyone would be nice. (There was only ever one new student at his school and it was in the first grade).

He heard the scary stories from his friends back home; that everyone was mean to outsiders. He was a bit afraid (though he would never tell anyone) that he would spend the next four years alone. He had plenty of friends back home, but then again everyone was friends with each other in that small town of his.

He walked down to the new high school early like he always did (back home there was this unwritten rule that you had to get to school about an hour earlier. Any later you'd be put down as late even if you were there when the rule book said so). He grew so used to it that he assumed it was the same thing here; so now he was sitting on a bench waiting for the other kids to get there. He had already gotten his schedule, locker combination, and checked where his classes were and he still had another thirty minutes to himself. They were the last thirty minutes he'd spend alone for a long time.

xx

**Okay so the format for this is how it's going to be for the next few chapters but it'll change a bit (you'll understand later on). So I'm not sure if each chapter is going to be all of their povs at once or each chapter for just one of them. Most likely the second one. So it would go in this same order: Riley, Maya, Farkle, then Lucas. Please tell me what you think so far because I always love to hear what you have to say.**


End file.
